wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Obrońca Maraad
| affiliation = Exodar Ekspedycja Rycerstwa Nowa Rada Tirisfal | occupation = Członek Ekspedycji Rycerstwa, Członek Nowej Rady Tirisfal | character = Paladyn | location = Różnie w Draenorze Niebiański Niszczyciel, Lodowa Korona | status = Martwy | relatives = Leran (siostra) Garona (siostrzenica) Med'an (wnuk-siostrzeniec) }} Mściciel Maraad to wędrowny wojownik za wiarę, filar społeczeństwa draenei. Po wykazaniu się w kampanii w Northrend ten uzbrojony w młot paladyn zaczął nauczać inne rasy Przymierza o ścieżkach Światłości. Wystawienie na liczne niebezpieczeństwa Azeroth spowodowało, że Maraad ceni akcję nad medytację - atakuje, kiedy inni się wahają.Warlords of Draenor Jego bronią jest wspaniały młot . Siostra Maraada została matką Garony. Sam paladyn jest obecnie najstarszym żyjącym krewnym zabójczyni, a po śmierci Aegwynn również najstarszym krewnym Med'ana. Biografia 'Draenor' W Draenorze, zanim ten przemienił się w Outland, Maraad utracił siostrę, która została zgwałcona przez orków Gul'dana i powiła Garonę. Brał on udział w oblężeniu Shattrath, bitwie, w której pierwsza Horda zniszczyła stolicę draenei. Gdy Egzarcha Larohir nakazał Maraadowi wyprowadzenie uchodźców z pogrążonego w walkach miasta, ten podjął zadanie. Jednak gdy zobaczył w pobliżu orka, porzucił swoich podopiecznych i ruszył za wrogiem. Powiedział uciekinierom, żeby kierowali się ścieżką ku wyjściu z miasta, zapewniając, że jest ona bezpieczna, a Światłość nad nimi czuwa. Maraad zabił wrogiego orka, jednak gdy wrócił do uchodźców, zobaczył, że przejście nie było bezpieczne, a wszyscy zostali wymordowani przez Hordę. Od tego czasu szukał zemsty na orkach. 'World of Warcraft: The Comic' Maraad uratował Garonę z Theramore i okazało się, że jest on jej wujem (tym samym również wujem Med'ana). Garona wyjaśniła, że Gul'dan szkolił jego siostrę na wojowniczkę (co, biorąc pod uwagę stosunki pomiędzy orkami a draenei w tym okresie, obejmowało również gwałty), czego efektem były jej narodziny. Gdy dowiedział się o córce siostry, Maraad wyruszył na wieloletnie jej poszukiwania. Później Maraad stał się członkiem założycielem Nowej Rady Tirisfal. Podczas poszukiwań Maraad zaprzyjaźnił się z Khadgarem, prawdopodobnie jeszcze przed ponownym otwarciem Mrocznego Portalu. Gdy przedstawił mu Med'ana, paladyn i mag witali się jak starzy przyjaciele. Maraad uczył Med'ana o Światłości. 'Wrath of the Lich King' Maraad stacjonował na pokładzie Niebiańskiego Niszczyciela latającego nad Lodową Koroną. 'Prophet's Lesson' Gdy powrócił do domu po służbie w Northrend, z zaskoczeniem zauważył ludzkich uchodźców, którzy uciekli przed Kataklizmem i obozowali za murami Exodaru, zdziwiła go również postawa Velena, który nie chciał się z nimi spotkać przez wiele tygodni. Gdy na posiedzeniu Triumwiratu Dłoni okazało się, że Exodar został niemal naprawiony, Maraad zdecydował, że jeśli Velen nie będzie im przewodził, to sami będą musieli zdecydować, co zrobić: wypowiedzieć wojnę Legionowi, powrócić do Outland czy zostać w Azeroth. Podjęto decyzję, że jeśli Velen nie przemówi do nich w ciągu tygodnia, opuszczą Azeroth. Gdy uchodźcy wzniecili zamieszki i dotkliwie ranili Mściciela Romnara, Maraad i pozostali mściciele zostali zmuszeni do obrony. Gdy Velen pojawił się, by położyć kres rozlewowi krwi, Maraad powiedział mu o ich ultimatum. Velen odpowiedział, że wojna toczy się wszędzie i że draenei są potrzebni w Azeroth. Głęboko poruszony Maraad ruszył wraz z innymi do leczenia uchodźców. 'The Untamed Valley' Krótko po Oblężeniu Orgrimmaru, Maraad oraz Dowódca wartowników Lyalia wyruszyli do Pandarii by transportować poprzez kontynent orczego zbrodniarza wojennego. Grupa lojalnych Garroshowi próbowali go odbić ale Maraad i Lyalia otrzymali wsparcie kilku Tillersów (m.in Farmera Funga, Starego Hillpawa, Giny Mudclaw oraz Mung-Munga).The Untamed Valley 'Lords of War' Gdy Żelazna Horda rozpoczęła swój marsz ku Azeroth, Maraad spotkał się z Królem Varianem Wrynnem, który nie był pewien, że może pokonać to samo zagrożenie, które wiele lat wcześniej zabiło jego ojca i zniszczyło królestwo Stormwind. Maraad wezwał Variana do podpisania deklaracji wojny z Żelazną Hordą, lecz Varian miał wątpliwości. Mściciel powiedział mu, że wcześniej stanął naprzeciw orkowych wodzów i nie są niezwyciężeni. Opowiedział królowi historię kilku wodzów z dawnego Draenoru (Kargatha Bladefista, Grommasha Hellscreama, Durotana i Kilrogga Deadeye'a).Lords of War 'Warlords of Draenor' Podczas ataku na Mroczny Portal, Maraad był częścią zjednoczonego oddziału Przymierza i Hordy, którego zadaniem było zniszczenie Mrocznego Portalu w Dżungli Tanaan. W Dolinie Cienistego Księżyca, Maraad współpracuje z Akamą w walce z klanem Cienistego Księżyca. Później, po tym jak Velen próbował oczyścić Ciemną Gwiazdę Ner'zhula w K'ara i po jego późniejszej śmierci, Maraad wraz z Yrel dowodzili obroną Karaboru przed Żelazną Hordą. Następnie wraz z Yrel i Rangari wyruszył do Gorgrondu by odkryć intencje klanu Czarnej Skały. Podczas kampanii w Gorgrondzie jego działaniami coraz częściej kierują gniew i zemsta, co później objawia się również w Taladorze, gdzie ostatecznie ginie podczas bitwy o Shattrath. Ciekawostki * Maraad pojawił się w drugiej serii figurek bojowych, gdzie został błędnie nazwany "Marradem". * Na BlizzConie 2013 okazało się, że paladyn draenei przedstawiony w filmiku do World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade to Maraad. * We wczesnych wersjach alfa dodatku Warlords od Draenor, Maraad i Yrel byli w romantycznym związku. Galeria Maraad.jpg|Vindicator Maraad - figurka bojowa. WoW22CoverArtwork.jpg|Vindicator Maraad na okładce Whispers, 22ego wydania World of Warcraft: The Comic. Maraad cinematic.jpg|Vindicator Maraad w filmiku wprowadzającym do Burning Crusade. Maraad Art.jpg|Artwork wykonany przez Glenna Rane'a. Vindicator Maraad.jpg|Vindicator Maraad, latający nad Lodową Koroną na pokładzie Niebiańskiego Niszczyciela. The Untamed Valley.jpg|Maraad walczący obok Funga, Mung-Munga, Giny i Lyalii. Portrait-maraad-large.jpg|Obrazek Nimaasusa, użyty by przedstawić Maraada na stronie dodatku Warlords of Draenor Maraad-crop.png Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * * Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne es:Vindicador Maraad en:Vindicator Maraad Kategoria:Draenei Kategoria:Paladyni Kategoria:Valiance Expedition Kategoria:Icecrown NPC Kategoria:World of Warcraft: The Comic Kategoria:World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie Kategoria:Prophet's Lesson Kategoria:The Untamed Valley Kategoria:Lords of War